Arianna Barde
Arianna Barde is a major character in Professor Layton and the Last Specter. She is a friend of Luke Triton. Profile Appearance Arianna wears a navy dress with a white lace collar tied up with red ribbon. She also wears white tights, and red and blue striped shoes with little red ribbons. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter'' Arianna Barde is supposed to be a witch, but Professor Layton reveals that she isn't. This was actually a rumor that her younger brother, Tony, spread to scare people away, to protect his sister. She also may have something to do with the legend of the Last Specter, as her pet was the Lake Manatee Loosha, and she owns Majin's Flute, an ocarina brought by her father, Evan. They townspeople say she wants to bring destruction to the entire village. She has an illness which keeps her homebound, and she rarely goes outside. She has a soft spot towards Luke. At one point in the story, her father dies. Her mother is never shown in any media throughout the game, leading to the conclusion that she may also be deceased. Towards the end of the game, Arianna is arrested by Levin Jakes - Misthallery's chief of police, who had been bribed by Jean Descole to do so. She is taken after she tries to defend Loosha; Luke is very worried by this and the professor, Luke and Emmy set out at once to solve the mystery. When Descole is revealed as the culprit and begins to destroy the town, Arianna tries to stop Loosha from breaking the dam, but Loosha does and reveals an underground cave. In the end, Loosha dies from using all her strength to defend Misthallery, and Arianna and her brother are very upset by her death. Luke tells Arianna about how grateful Loosha was for everything she and Tony had done for her. At the end, Arianna plays her ocarina for one last time in memory of Loosha. Arianna is last seen after the credits outside Luke's house as Luke is leaving. She has lots of friends now and is thankful for Luke's friendship; just before he leaves, she gives him a kiss on the cheek good-bye. Images ''Last Specter'' Artfile07.png|Arianna and Tony YulameetsLuke.jpg|Arianna meets Luke Yulashocked.jpg|Arianna shocked by her father's death scaredYula.jpg|Arianna panicking at her father's death Yulaluke.jpg|"How would you know how I'm feeling?!" Tonyoldman.jpg|Arianna with Tony, who is disguised as an old man Yulawaiting.jpg|Arianna waiting for Layton's deduction PhotoLS3.jpg|Arianna running with Tony and Luke after being freed Watching.jpg|Arianna and Tony watching Loosha, wondering where he's going Lagushi!.jpg|"Loosha!" yulagetsattention.jpg|Arianna plays the flute to get Loosha's attention crying.jpg|Arianna crying since Loosha won't listen to her Tonytries2.jpg|Tony tries to get Loosha's attention Yulawitharock.jpg|"I don't want to be your friend anymore!" Tilldeath.PNG|Arianna and Tony at Loosha's side. YulawithLagushi.jpg|Arianna crying at Loosha's death Yula1.PNG|"I'm sorry, Please let's just go back to how things were." Yula2.PNG|Arianna and Tony in a flashback riding on the back of Loosha Yularemembers.jpg|Arianna cries after she remembers Loosha Yulasad.jpg|"I used my illness as an excuse to close myself off from the world. I see that now." Yulalooks.jpg|Arianna looks back after Luke said that Loosha said thank you iwillsaythankyou.jpg|"Now, it's my turn. Thank you, Loosha."'' yulaplays.jpg|Arianna plays one last song as a tribute to Loosha YulakissesLuke.jpg|Arianna kisses Luke on the cheek findinglagushi.jpg|Arianna and Tony finding Loosha hahatony.jpg|Arianna with her brother playing with Loosha visiting.jpg|Visting Loosha yulawithfatherandtony.jpg|Arianna playing the ocarina with Evan and Tony lastphoto.jpg|A photo of Loosha, Layton, Luke, Arianna and Tony taken by Emmy LaytonLS3.jpg|Arianna with Tony and Luke 3 years later Trivia *As Emmy says in Last Specter, a year after the events of the game, Arianna fully recovered from her illness. Category:Characters